Homolone
by Bumping.Bees
Summary: Written for Kinktober day 7. Prompt: Aphrodisiac


"Hey, Armin," Hange called the boy, gesturing him to come over to her lab of sorts.

Armin rushed over, glad to get even a little way away from Eren and Jean. The two had been arguing every time they saw each other. It was relentless and everyone was on edge from it.

"Yeah?" he asked, saluting.

"I need you to do me a favor. Eren and Jean have been fighting nonstop. I have a plan to get them to stop. I just need you to lead them to Eren's cell and give them some tea." Hange grinned.

"What…?"

"Seriously. Don't ask. I need you to stay in there with them and make sure they don't kill each other though."

Armin opened his mouth to protest, but Hange shoved a thermos into his hands and ushered him out the door.

"Oh and take this. It's an oil that's safe to use anywhere!" She quickly stuffed a small jar in his pocket.

"Good luck!" She called, grinning maniacally.

Armin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. How was he supposed to keep them from killing each other?

He sulked and walked into the kitchen where Eren and Jean were still arguing. "Hey!" he shouted over them.

The two teenagers looked at him, both of their faces flushed with anger. "What?!"

"You guys are supposed to come with me. If you don't, I'm telling Mikasa that you're both being assholes." Armin seriously wasn't in the mood to deal with anymore of their bullshit.

Eren blanched slightly. He hated Mikasa's lectures. She had been gone on errand all week.. But if she came back to Armin telling her about him fighting with Jean… he glanced at the other boy. Clearly Jean was thinking along the same lines as him because he was already moving toward Armin.

Armin waited, glaring at Eren irritably. The brunet reluctantly started walking toward him. Armin turned around and led them downstairs, clutching the thermos. He still wasn't sure how this was going to help.

When they reached the cell, Armin held open the door for them and waved them in. Jean and Eren both looked dubious, but went through the door. Armin followed them and glanced at the thermos.

"Now what?" Jean asked, standing as far away from Eren as he could.

"Now… we have a cup of tea and sit calmly." Armin swallowed nervously, raising the thermos.

"Armin, this is ridiculous," Eren grumbled, moving to leave.

Suddenly, they all heard the lock click. They spun to face the door, seeing Hange through the bars.

"Hi," she sang, "you're all stuck in here until you resolve your differences. Bye."

She danced away with the key. Eren and Jean stared before rushing to the door and trying in vain to open it.

"Get away from me, horse face!" Eren shouted, shoving Jean.

"Shut up! This your fault because you never shut your face!"

Armin stared at them as they fought, growing angry that he had to deal with them. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND DRINK THE DAMN TEA!"

Eren and Jean both froze before turning to look at the usually mild tempered blond. Armin looked pissed in a way neither of them had seen before.

"Um… okay," Jean said hesitantly, moving to sit on a chair.

Eren folded his arms and fell onto the bed irritably. Armin unscrewed the cap and poured tea into it. He shoved it into Jean's hands and waited for him to drink it before turning to Eren.

"This tastes…" Jean started.

"Just don't." Armin cut him off.

Eren drank the tea Armin poured for him begrudgingly and wrinkled his nose. "This tastes worse than alcohol."

"I don't care. You both have been being dicks and annoying everyone this week. You can both deal with it." Armin glared, drinking his own cup.

It did taste bad, but Armin assumed it had some kind of medicine to calm everyone down. He plopped onto the bed next Eren.

* * *

Hange frowned, looking at everyone she had ushered out of the castle. She couldn't remember if she had warned Armin to not drink the tea she had made. She shrugged. It didn't really matter.

* * *

The boys sat in tense silence after drinking the tea. They looked at each other, shifting awkwardly.

"Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" Jean asked, his hands on his lap.

"No, it's not just you." Armin cleared his throat and stood up, he walked over to Jean, brushing his wrist over his forehead. "You don't have a fever."

Jean's hazel eyes lifted to look into Armin's face. A dark blush stained his cheeks. "You know, you're actually really beautiful. Like Krista."

"Gee… thanks," Armin said dryly, rolling his eyes. He made to leave, but Jean grabbed his hand.

"No.. I am serious. You're… really good looking," Jean mumbled, standing up and pulling Armin against him.

"Let him go, horse face," Eren growled, standing up as well.

"Its fine, Eren. I swear to the goddesses if either of you start fighting again, I'll…." He fumbled, not trying to move away from Jean.

"I won't fight if he doesn't… to be honest… I don't want to fight anymore. I just want you," Jean mumbled, his head cloudy. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Armin's experimentally.

Armin's body stiffened with surprise, but the awkward kiss was intoxicating to him. He relaxed into it, letting Jean kiss him. He heard Eren's gasp of disgust, but he didn't really care.

Until Eren pulled him out of Jean's arms.

"Eren, what?" Armin blinked, feeling his best friend pressed flush against him.

"He's kissing you," Eren pointed out, his eyes glassy.

"Are you jealous, Jaeger?" Jean smirked lazily and stepped forward, sandwiching Armin between them.

Armin's mouth fell open as he watched Jean cup Eren's cheek and lean down to kiss him. _Hange, what was in that tea?_

Eren seemed surprised, but he was kissing Jean back. Eren tightened his arms around the blond. Armin was suddenly very aware of two hard lengths pressing against him. One was pressing on his navel and the other on his ass. Even his own dick was hard against Jean's leg.

 _Aphrodisiac? Hange wants Jean and Eren to fuck their anger out?_

And he had drank it too. He opened his mouth to try to tell the other two what was going on, but Jean had stopped kissing Eren to bring his lips to Armin's instead. Eren had turned his attention to Armin's neck.

Lust clouded his mind as he felt their lips moving on him. He couldn't form a rational reason why this wasn't a good idea. He knew exactly where this would lead and he wanted it.

Armin tangled his fingers in Jean's hair, kissing him back eagerly. His nails scratched at Jean's undercut. The taller boy groaned, slipping his tongue into Armin's mouth. Armin shivered at the sensation, moving his tongue against Jean's experimentally.

Eren rocked his hips against Armin subconsciously. His fingers slid under Armin's shirt. Armin broke the kiss with Jean, turning his head to press his lips to Eren's. Eren moaned into his mouth.

Jean's fingers ran over Armin's chest, tracing the buttons of his shirt. After a moment, he started unbuttoning it. He slipped the shirt off Armin's shoulders before removing his own.

Eren pulled back from the kiss, wanting to see the other two shirtless. He had seen it before, hell, they had all seen each other naked in their training days. Now, it was different. Now, he wanted to see more. He wanted to touch their skin. He quickly removed his own shirt and spun Armin to face him.

He kissed him heatedly, his teeth scrapping over Armin's lower lip. Armin wrapped his arms around Eren's neck and pulled him closer.

Jean walked around them, his arms sliding around Eren as he sucked a hickey into his neck. Armin broke the kiss, breathing hard.

"Jean, be careful. Eren transforms when he's injured," he panted, gazing up at them.

"I'm not going to transform," Eren protested, rolling his blue-green eyes.

"Not risking it. But… I do want… I want to do it with you both." Armin flushed darkly.

"I do too.. But how…?" Eren furrowed his eyebrows.

"I know how. I stumbled on Bert and Reiner doing it," Jean answered, his cheeks flushed. "But… we need some kind of lubricant."

Armin tilted his head before his eyes widened. He pulled out the jar Hange had given him and opened it. Inside was oil.

"Why do you have that?" Eren asked.

"Hange."

Jean shrugged and took the jar. "Figures. If you guys really want to do this, we need to undress…"

Eren was already taking off his pants. He went to the bed, fully naked, and sat down. "So are you hung like a horse?" he asked, a teasing edge in his voice.

Jean and Armin blinked and looked at each other. Armin was sure Jean was going to get pissed again, but he just shrugged and stripped down, revealing his long cock.

"Judge for yourself."

Armin turned beet red and slowly took off his pants and shoes. He wandered over to the bed and sat beside Eren. "I want Jean to… be inside me," he said shyly, already having had a small crush on Jean before.

Jean blushed and smirked before glancing at Eren. "What are you going to be doing?"

"I want your ass," Eren responded bluntly.

Jean looked hesitant, but then shrugged. "Fine. Just do what I do to Armin."

Jean strode over to them and opened the jar again. He leaned down, kissing Armin quickly before kneeling on the floor. "Lay down, beautiful."

Armin leaned back tentatively, feeling nervous. "You know what you're doing right?"

"More or less." Jean coated his fingers in the oil and gently spread Armin's legs. He glanced up at Eren, making sure the shifter was watching before pressing his finger against Armin's asshole.

The blond inhaled sharply at the pressure, but he also knew to relax. If he fought it, it would hurt. Jean's finger slowly slipped into him. The aphrodisiac seemed to have dulled any pain he might have felt. All he could feel was pleasure. Maybe there was something in the oil.

Eren watched the process, idly stroking his dick. He wanted to make sure he did this right. He wanted to prove he was good in bed despite being a virgin. As he watched Jean slowly stretch his best friend, he grew more confident in what he was supposed to do. He slathered his own fingers in oil and positioned himself behind Jean.

"I swear you better be careful, Eren," Jean muttered, still focusing on his task. Armin was squirming on the bed, his hips rocking back onto Jean's fingers.

It was enough to make Jean forget that Eren's finger was circling his entrance until he slipped his finger in. By pure luck, Eren found Jean's prostate right away. Jean moaned lowly and moved his fingers faster into Armin. The blond was loose enough for three fingers, but Jean also wanted to wait to go any further. He wanted to be prepared too.

Armin moaned Jean's name. His world had shrunk down to the feeling of Jean's fingers inside of him. It felt unbelievably good. Jean seemed to know just how much he could handle and when to add more fingers.

"Hurry up, Eren. Armin is ready… I want to do this together."

Eren shrugged. He was only on the second finger, so he added a third carefully. Jean grunted, but didn't seem to be in any pain.

"That's enough. Let me get situated with Armin and then you… do the thing…" Jean instructed, lifting Armin's legs so they were resting on his shoulders.

Armin watched with his heart fluttering, feeling bare and vulnerable to Jean, but he didn't mind. He trusted him. When he felt Jean's cock nudging his hole, the blond shivered.

"Jean… please," he gasped desperately.

"Yeah… okay, Armin. Just breathe."

Jean spread more oil onto his cock and pressed into Armin in one smooth motion. The blond grunted softly. "So big," he gasped.

Jean didn't have time to say something back before Eren was pressing into him from behind. "Fuck, Jaeger, do you have any patience?" Jean grumbled, but didn't mind it.

"He really doesn't," Armin quipped, smirking at Eren.

"Screw you both." Eren rolled his eyes.

"That's the point." Armin smiled innocently, rocking his hips to get Jean moving.

Jean leaned over Armin, pressing their lips together as he rolled his hips hesitantly. He could feel Armin's tight heat rippling around his cock, but as he moved back, he impaled himself further on Eren's cock. The sensation was heady.

Eren started to move when Jean did. He had slicked up his cock with the leftover oil. He wasn't very patient, it was true. Being inside Jean made him feel ready to burst from pleasure already. So Eren did what he did best: took charge and rushed in. He moved into Jean quickly, his balls slapping against the other teens ass.

Eren's pace forced Jean to follow, fucking Armin just as quickly as Eren jerked his hips forward. Thankfully, Armin didn't seem to mind. He was moaning desperately, his hand flying over his cock.

"Jean… Eren…" he groaned loudly.

Jean wanted to go slower with Armin and ingrain it into his memory, but he was almost certain he would have another chance to do just that later.

Eren's pace quickened, moving at a harder pace. He felt so good. He wouldn't mind if they resolved every fight they had like this from now on.

It wasn't long before all three teenagers had orgasmed, but their erections were still aching and throbbing.

"What is going on?" Jean panted, cum leaking out of his ass.

"Aphrodisiac, I think… Hange is responsible though." Armin groaned, willing the arousal away.

"I say we keep fucking until it wears off." Eren shrugged.

He laid back on the bed, pulling Armin until he was laying with his back flush against Eren's chest. Eren's hard cock was already pressing into Armin's loose hole.

"Why the fuck not… Jean.. Come here?" Armin panted.

Jean nodded and eagerly sat on Armin's lap, letting his cock fill him.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
